Law of Love
by MirkaKaroliina
Summary: One little law can change everything. Is Elsa really ready for an arranged marriage just to make her sister happy? AU Jelsa
1. Chapter One: The Law

**AN: Okay, this is my first Jelsa fan fiction. I've had this idea in my head for quite some time but I wasn't 100% sure how I was going to do it. I decided this was the best way and I hope you like it :) The story is AU and Jack is a prince, but he still has his powers just like Elsa. Basically this story will be about their relationship and how they have to go through their arranged marriage. All the "drama" will happen inside their heads so you don't need to worry about any "villains" or such.**

**Anyway, English isn't my first language so I apologize if I make mistakes (which I think I will make…)**

* * *

**Law of Love**

**Chapter One: The Law**

"A law?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"What does it have to do with this situation? I'm sure my sister wants to get married soon and there shouldn't be anything stopping her," the Queen said and looked at the councilor sitting in front of her.

"Unfortunately there is," the councilor answered. "According to this law, _you_ must get married before your little sister can step into marriage."

Elsa's eyes widened and she held her breath.

"What?" she managed to choke out.

"Like I said, your Majesty, you must-"

"I heard what you said!" the Queen snapped and the councilor quickly shut his mouth. "Why hasn't anyone told me about this law? Why is this the first time I even hear about it?" Elsa continued and the councilor started to look really nervous. Elsa's powers had never gotten out of her hand after that accident six months ago but people were still a little afraid of her, especially if she was annoyed.

"Well, your Majesty… I assume we all thought you would get married sooner and that's why this law was never mentioned."

Elsa knew he was right. She was 21 years old and the Queen of Arendelle and it wasn't normal for a queen to rule without a king. She had gotten many marriage proposals from other kingdoms but these people only wanted power. They weren't really interested in her.

"This is all because I need an heir, isn't it?" the Queen then asked, her voice calmer and quieter. "The law, I mean."

"Um… I suppose so," the councilor replied and nervously played with his fingers.

Elsa sighed and leaned back in her chair. She knew she had to get married at some point but an arranged marriage was not what she had planned. Of course Anna's happiness was the most important thing for her but all this information in such a small amount of time made her head ache.

"Are you okay your Majesty?" the councilor suddenly asked and snapped Elsa out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes… of course I am!" she replied and tried to fake a smile. "I'm just really tired. I think I will go to sleep."

The Queen stood up and the councilor bowed as she walked past him. Elsa headed back to her royal chambers and quickly shut the door behind her. She didn't even change into her nightgown but simply fell onto her bed and let out a long sigh. Was arranged marriage really the only thing she could do to keep her sister happy? Anna and Kristoff were shamelessly in love and it was just a matter of time before Kristoff was about to propose to her. That, though, was not going to happen until Elsa was married. To some stranger, probably.

She closed her eyes and let the sleep overtake her. Just before she fell asleep she knew she had made her decision.

* * *

**This first chapter was kind of an introduction so it's not that long. I still hope you liked it and I'm happy to hear what you think :) Also, all Grammar Nazis are welcome! I'll have my English matriculation examination (final exams in Finnish upper secondary school) next fall and I'm grateful for all tips.**


	2. Chapter Two: The Conversation

**AN: Thank you so much for the positive feedback! :) Here's chapter two!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Conversation**

The next morning, Anna and Kristoff were eating breakfast when Elsa walked into the room.

"Anna, I need to talk to you," she simply stated.

"What? Now? Can I eat this first?" Anna asked and pointed at her plate.

Elsa chuckled and nodded. "I will finish some paperwork. Can you come to my room?"

"Sure!" Anna happily answered. "Hey Elsa, do you want some chocolate muffins? I made them with Kristoff this morning but we can't eat all of them!"

Elsa smiled at her sister's enthusiasm. She still acted like that little child who wanted to build snowmen with her. "Of course. Bring me some after you've eaten and we can talk." With that she exited the room and walked back to her chambers where a pile of boring paperwork was waiting for her.

It didn't take long before she could hear her sister approaching.

"Elsa, I'm here!" Anna announced and literally bounced into the room. She gave Elsa a plate with two muffins and took a seat on a couch that was situated right next to Elsa's desk.

Anna started to tell Elsa everything she had done with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf the other day. "And then Sven tried to eat Olaf's nose again! And then-"

"Anna," Elsa gently interrupted her.

"Oh, sorry… I'm rambling again." Anna apologized. "What was the thing you wanted to talk about?"

Elsa took a piece of paper from her desk and handed it to Anna. She frowned and started to read the text her eyebrows rising with every passing sentence until they couldn't get any higher.

"_What?_" she exclaimed. "This can't be true!"

"It is," Elsa quietly replied. "Looks like it was made a long time ago and no-one has been able to avoid it. The only way is to give up my crown."

"You can't do that!" Anna panicked.

"I know and I'm not planning on doing that."

"But what are you going to do then? I mean, you are not that kind of person to fall in love with-" the princess quickly stopped when she saw the look on Elsa's face. "Oh no! You're not going to arrange a marriage!" she almost shouted.

"I have to," Elsa quietly answered staring at her hands. "I want you to be happy."

"Oh Elsa!" Anna got up from the couch to embrace the Queen. "I _am_ happy! We do want to get married with Kristoff but I'm not going to force you into marriage with some stranger."

"Anna," Elsa put her hands on her shoulders. "I _have_ to get married some day. You know that, right?"

"Yes…"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not going to fall in love with anyone so an arranged marriage is the only option. I know how much you love Kristoff and I know you want to get married as soon as possible."

"But-"

"No buts! I also know that you want _me_ to be happy but let's be honest; right now the only thing that matters for me is that _you_ are happy." She touched Anna's nose with her finger and a little snowflake appeared and fell to the floor. Anna smiled and hugged Elsa tightly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you. Will you promise not to be worried about me?"

"I can try but I'm not going to promise anything," the princess answered.

Their lovely sister moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

"The council needs you, your Majesty," one of her servants called from the other side of the door.

Elsa sighed. "I will be there as soon as possible."

Anna frowned. "Is it…?"

"Yes," Elsa simply answered.

Anna had a really sad look on her face and Elsa noticed that.

"You said you would try, remember?" she asked before she opened the door.

Anna sighed and nodded.

* * *

Elsa was standing on her balcony and watching the lights of Arendelle. It was the end of February and still really cold but the cold had never bothered her anyway. Her meeting with the council had ended an hour ago and she was mentally and physically exhausted. She had spent the whole day organizing things and now everything was finally done. In two weeks she was going to get married to some prince she had never even met. Jack, was it? She only knew he was a few years older than her and second in line to the throne after his older brother. His father, the king of Merrania, had sent her a letter where he had told her that they had a lot in common which still confused Elsa. A lot in common? What was that supposed to mean?

Elsa realized she wasn't so sad she thought she would be. The thought of her future still scared her but she had promised herself that she would go through all of this. Anna being happy made her feel happier as well. Also with this marriage, she would be able to give her kingdom what they wanted; a king, an heir and probably more trust in her way of ruling. Still there was this empty feeling in her stomach.

"Stupid law," she muttered, walked back inside and closed the door.

* * *

**Virtual chocolate muffins, anyone? :)**


	3. Chapter Three: The Prince

**AN: Thank you so much again for all the reviews, follows and favorites! They mean a lot to me :)**

**For Nefarious Seraph and others who were wondering: No, they are not going to fall in love instantly so no need to worry :) Also, I'm sorry I didn't really describe what Jack is wearing… :/**

**007 and rainbowdash598 earned their muffins!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Prince**

"Your guests have arrived, you Majesty."

This was the day. The day when her soon-to-be husband would arrive. Elsa couldn't say she wasn't nervous. She had mentally prepared herself for this day and she wanted everything to go well. Fortunately her powers were now under her control and she didn't need to worry about them.

"I'll be in the throne room as soon as possible."

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her usual braid was nicely done and she was wearing a dark blue, simple dress. It was one of her favorites because it was casual but still formal for her duties as a queen. This morning, though, Elsa wasn't even sure who she wanted to impress. She was going to get married to this prince no matter what she looked like. She sighed and decided it was time to face him and everyone else waiting for her in the throne room.

Elsa walked downstairs and tried to calm her breathing. _It's going to be fine_, she repeated in her head but it didn't seem to work. She took a long, final breath before her servant opened the door and let the Queen walk in. When she entered the room, she saw a bunch of people standing there talking to each other. They all turned to look at her as she made her way to greet them.

"Oh, Queen Elsa! It's an honor to finally meet you, your Majesty!" an older man, who Elsa thought was the King, exclaimed and kissed her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, _your_ Majesty," Elsa smiled politely. The King chuckled but then cleared his throat.

"I'm sure we all know why we are here. I honestly believe this marriage will be great for our kingdoms and it will unite our people," he took a little pause before continuing. "So, let me introduce my son, Jackson, the prince of Merrania and the future husband of your Majesty!" he announced and a young man with white hair and blue eyes stepped closer and kissed Elsa's hand as well.

"Pleasure to meet you, your Majesty," he said and genuinely smiled at her.

"You too, your Highness," Elsa smiled back.

She couldn't help but feel relieved. This prince Jackson seemed to be a nice man and she had to admit he was rather handsome. Not that it really mattered, of course. Elsa studied the prince a little more closely and noticed that his shirt was the exact same color as her dress. _What a coincidence_, she thought.

The atmosphere in the room was really formal and ceremonious which made them both feel really awkward and nervous. Elsa spoke a few words with the King about the wedding and they discussed how many people were going to stay at the castle until then. After that there was a little awkward silence before the prince opened his mouth.

"Um… How about we take a little walk?" he suggested. "I'm sure there are things we should talk about."

"I'd like that," Elsa answered. It wasn't a bad idea at all and together they made their way outside while all the other guests were guided into their rooms.

Immediately when they had exited the building, the prince sighed and turned to face Elsa.

"Can we do this in the ordinary way?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Hi, I'm Jack," he introduced himself and extended his hand.

Elsa chuckled and shook it. "I'm Elsa, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Jack grinned and they continued their way towards the snowy garden.

"I've never liked those formal ways of introducing people," he explained his actions to her. "It all feels so fake, if you know what I mean."

"I do," Elsa sighed. "But I'm the Queen and people expect that from me. I hope you've realized that when you marry me, you'll become the King of Arendelle and all those things will be everyday life for you."

"Yes and that's what worries me a bit. In my kingdom I'm just a prince and people don't expect so much from me. My father just decided it was time for me to settle down. I guess he thinks an arranged marriage is the only way."

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For dragging you into this because of that stupid law. Otherwise you wouldn't be in this situation."

Jack shook his head and answered, "Elsa, it's not your fault. I would be married anyway. If I'm being honest, I'm glad it's you I'm getting married to. We just met but I can already say that you are a really nice person and I'm sure we'll get through this if we just help each other."

Elsa nodded and smiled. "I hope so."

They walked through the garden and started to make their way back to the castle. Little snowflakes had started to fall and Elsa could also feel the air getting colder. She glanced at Jack and noticed something.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you cold?"

He was surprised by this sudden question but then just looked at his clothes and shrugged. "The cold doesn't bother me."

Elsa's eyes widened a little. "Really?"

"Yeah and I guess it doesn't bother you either because you're only wearing that dress," he answered and pointed at it.

Elsa nervously played with her hair. "Well… yes. The cold has never bothered me."

Jack chuckled but then became serious again. "I think I should go back inside. My father is probably wondering where I am."

"Yes, I think that would be best," she nodded and they walked back inside where Elsa showed him the way to the guest rooms.

"We are having dinner this evening with my sister and her boyfriend and I would like to invite you and your father as well, if that's okay?" she asked him when they found the right room.

"That would be great," Jack answered. "See you in the evening then, _your Majesty_." he teased her and made his way inside.

Elsa stood in the hallway for some time before walking back to her own room. _Maybe it won't be so bad, after all_.

She smiled at the thought.

* * *

**Like you see, they don't fall in love immediately but they also don't hate each other. They are both in that situation against their own will so they sympathize with each other.**

**I had some problems with my English while writing this but I guess I'm satisfied with it. You probably won't notice it but it really isn't a piece of cake for me to write these :D**


	4. Chapter Four: The Moon

**AN: **_**Voi hyvä luoja**_**, I still can't understand that this little story of mine has been viewed over 1,077 times! Thank you so much!**

**Here's a little chapter from Jack's POV for you :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Moon**

Jack stared at the ceiling. It was past midnight but he couldn't sleep. The day had been so eventful his brain just didn't want to shut down. First he had stressed about the meeting with Elsa – his future wife, like his father said all the time – and then he had stressed about the dinner. He had met Elsa's sister and her boyfriend and oh how much that girl talked! It was nice, though. It kind of kept his nervousness away.

The dinner itself was nice. They talked a lot and shared stories. Anna was, of course, the one who spoke the most but also Elsa seemed a bit more relaxed around her. Jack could see they had a really strong bond with each other and he wished he could be as close to his brother as well.

Just before dessert Jack's father had to excuse himself and go to check some political things going on in their own kingdom leaving Jack alone with the others. He didn't mind that because then they could be a lot more casual with each other and that was the part when all the "fun" began.

When it was time to call it a night, Jack was sure he had never laughed so much in his life. Anna's boyfriend Kristoff was also a really nice man and he could be surprisingly funny especially when he told stories about his family, those weird love expert trolls who lived in a forest.

The only thing that bothered Jack was the fact that they haven't got time to really talk to each other with Elsa. He wanted to know her better. Of course there was still time, but they were going to spent the rest of their lives together and the wedding was only in 10 days. He already knew she was nice and really down-to-earth. She surely was a great queen, which was good because Jack wasn't so sure about his own abilities as a king. He was better at snowball fights and annoying his brother.

Still there was so much more in that beautiful woman - _and yes my brain, you can't say she isn't beautiful_ - that Jack still didn't know. When in public, she was really reserved like she had to keep something hidden from others. _Mysterious_, he thought and smirked. _You can't blame her_, his mind told him, _you haven't even shown her your own powers_.

That was true. His powers were always kept hidden from others but he had learned to control them so nothing bad had ever happened. He knew he had to tell Elsa about them before the wedding but he didn't know how. _Hey, guess what? I have weird magical powers and I can conjure snow! Isn't it amazing?_ No, not like that… Maybe he would find some time tomorrow and they could talk.

Jack sighed and got out of the bed. He walked across the room and sat down on the windowsill. He looked up at the Moon that was shining surprisingly bright this night. Jack had a bad habit to talk to it when he couldn't sleep and this night wasn't an exception.

"I guess this is my new home then," he started. "Well, not exactly this guest room but this castle. I think we'll be sharing a room when we get married. That's what married couples are supposed to do, right?"

The Moon didn't answer, of course, but that had never stopped Jack.

"It feels so weird that I'm not going back home after our wedding. I will rule Arendelle beside her which I still can't really comprehend. I'm going to be a king, a husband and maybe someday even a father. Doesn't that sound crazy?"

He made a little snowflake appear from his hand and played with it a little before continuing.

"Don't get me wrong. I do like her and I'm sure everything will be fine but I still can't stop worrying about our future. What if she doesn't like me? Of course I know we probably won't fall in love or anything like that but at least we have to get along with each other. In my part that's not a problem, but what about her?"

Jack wasn't sure if it was just his imagination but the moon seemed to shine a little brighter for a moment. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks for listening," he said and made his way back to bed. This time he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**Do you know what the disadvantage of knowing many languages is? You start to forget words in your own language! One day I was supposed to say "marraskuu" but instead I almost said "November" :D I already started with "No-" but then I was like "wtf are you doing?" lol**


	5. Chapter Five: The Girl Talk

**AN: Many of you might be wondering when the actual wedding will take place. I can assure you it is coming but I don't want to rush things and that's why there's still a lot of talking ahead. In this chapter I wanted to show you that they are actually planning the wedding, not just talking about it. Also, I just love Elsa and Anna's conversations and it's so much fun to write them :D**

**Shimmer Shine: That's actually a really great idea! I think I will use some of it :)**

**I'm going to annoy you with Finnish in these little ANs of mine so, **_**pidemmittä puheitta**_**, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Girl Talk**

Elsa was doing some paperwork in her room when she heard her sister knocking on the door.

"Elsa, it's me! Can I come in?"

"Sure, Anna," she responded and the princess walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Whatcha doin'?" Anna asked and Elsa raised an eyebrow to her sudden use of slang.

"Paperwork. You are certainly not interested."

"Maybe not…" Anna admitted. "But really, do you have time for something else or is that boring paperwork so important?" She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs.

"And what would that 'something else' be?" Elsa asked and put her pen down.

Anna took a deep breath before answering. "Well, you know… There are some tailors outside waiting because I'm going to design your wedding dress and-"

"You are _what_?" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna winced at her tone but still continued. "Like I said, design your wedding dress which is going to be the beautifullest-"

"Most beautiful."

"Whatever! So, do you have time? I want it to be the best day of your life and your dress, of course, needs to be amazing since you are the Queen and everyone will be watching you and because I'm your sister I want to do something for you and-"

"Anna, breathe!" Elsa chuckled and Anna blushed a little looking sheepish.

"Sorry, bad habit…"

The Queen stood up, walked over to Anna and sat down next to her on the couch.

"I really appreciate what you are trying to do but you must understand that it will never be the best day of my life. You can design my wedding dress if you want to, but you can't change the fact that it's an arranged marriage and we don't love each other."

"But will you?" Anna asked and turned to look at Elsa.

"I- I don't know…" she stammered. "I have never thought about that."

Anna smiled. "I'm sure you will."

Elsa, though, wasn't convinced. "How can you be so sure? I'm not one for love and you know that."

"Yes, you are! Trust me. You've just met so I understand that you don't really know each other but when time goes by I'm sure you'll have a nice relationship."

"Well, it's nice you say so but I still don't think we will."

"Elsa, don't be so boring! Do you think he's handsome?"

"Anna!"

She just smirked. "Answer honestly!"

Elsa groaned. "Yes…"

"See! He's handsome and you are the most beautiful woman in Arendelle so you two are perfect for each other!"

Elsa opened her mouth to argue but Anna silenced her. "Do not deny it! Just imagine how beautiful your children will look like! Oh, can I be their godmother? I'm sure I would be the best godmother in existence!" she giggled and Elsa just stared at her.

"Anna… Don't you think you're going a bit too far with this? We just met and you are already thinking about our children?"

"Of course!"

Elsa buried her face in her hands and groaned. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you! That's why I'm a bit worried about you designing my wedding dress…"

Anna just laughed. "I promise it will be amazing! Now come, I'm sure those tailors can't wait for us the whole day."

She grabbed Elsa's hand and led her to the next room where two tailors were waiting for them. They took her measurements and discussed a little what Elsa herself wanted her dress to look like. Anna listened carefully and when they were ready, she hugged Elsa from behind.

"I can't believe you are really getting married!" she exclaimed. "This is so exciting!"

Elsa, a little startled, turned around and sighed. "Yes, I've noticed."

"Are you still sad about this?" Anna frowned.

"I'm not sad," the Queen assured. "It just feels so surreal and a bit scary even. But like I've said, I will get through this."

Anna smiled at her. "I'm sure you will. And don't worry about the dress, I promise it will be amazing!"

Elsa couldn't help but smirk. "I should hope so."


	6. Chapter Six: Snowflakes

**AN: I tried to get this chapter here earlier but I was really busy yesterday. It was my grandma's 90th birthday and we were, of course, celebrating with her. Then we planned our London trip with my sister (it's next week!) and then I had to study some German :D **_**Deutsch macht spaß!**_

**But here it is! Some little hints of Jelsa in here for you :)**

**Jules15: You can't even imagine how much I smiled when I read your review! Thank you so much!**

**Rinhearts: I'm so glad you think so! That's what I always try to do and it's great it shows. Thanks :)**

**Thanks for all the other reviews, favorites and follows as well! You really make me happy!**

**Okay, enough of my rambling. New chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Snowflakes**

Jack could say his life had turned upside down in just a couple of days. He had just survived another meeting with the council and was really exhausted. Seriously, 4 hours in a same room with all those old men speaking about politics and his future as the King of Arendelle. Not the best way to spend one's time, right?

So, right now he was sitting on a bench outside and simply relaxing in the cold air. He had always preferred the cold; it was much easier to think.

Jack had this evening "free", whatever it meant. He hadn't been able to talk to Elsa because they had been both extremely busy with their duties. After their wedding Jack would take care of some of the work Elsa normally did and it would mean more spare time for both of them.

Sitting outside clearly made him feel better. It had started to snow and Jack watched as the snowflakes fell onto the branches of a nearby tree. Not even thinking about it, he shot some ice from his hand to the tree and the ice immediately carved little snowflake patterns to its trunk and branches. Jack thought it looked beautiful. He did the same thing with the other tree but abruptly stopped when he heard a gasp behind him. He slowly turned around and saw Anna standing there staring at him her eyes wide.

_Oops_, he thought and waited for Anna to freak out. Instead a small smile crept onto her lips and she squealed enthusiastically.

"Oh my god, I knew you two would be perfect for each other!" she exclaimed.

This time it was Jack who stared at her. This was _not_ what he had imagined to happen.

"We must find Elsa right now!" Anna continued and ran over to Jack. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the castle and Elsa's chambers.

"I want to see Elsa's face when she sees this! I can't believe you're like her!" the princess kept rambling. Jack couldn't understand or even hear clearly what she was saying but still followed her.

When they reached the royal chambers, Anna didn't even knock but simply burst into the room where Elsa was still doing her paperwork. Her head shot up when she heard the commotion and her eyebrows rose as she noticed Anna and Jack standing in front of her.

"What the-" she started but Anna was faster.

"Elsa, you have to see this!" she jumped up and down. "Jack, do it!"

"What? Now?" he asked. "I'm not sure if-"

"Elsa won't mind! Just show her!"

Jack glanced at Elsa who was still staring at them her eyebrows as high as possible. He took a deep breath and conjured a little snowflake out of his hand. Elsa's eyes widened even more and Anna squealed at the sight.

"I told you, didn't I?" she happily exclaimed.

Elsa slowly stood up from her chair and took a few steps forward to where Jack was standing. She reached out her hand and touched the snowflake with her finger. It shimmered a little under her touch and she smiled widely. The next thing that happened was something Jack had not expected. Suddenly Elsa grabbed the snowflake out of his hand and made it even bigger with her powers. She turned it into solid ice and looked at Jack straight into his eyes.

"I think we need to talk."

* * *

"So, I kind of set off an eternal winter… everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"Yeah…"

Elsa and Jack had been sitting on Elsa's couch for over an hour and talking about everything that had something to do with their powers. Anna had excused herself a long time ago and left them alone. Jack had told Elsa everything about his powers but there hadn't been much to tell since he had learned to control them and nothing bad had ever happened. Elsa, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

"It was awful," she admitted hugging her knees. "I thought I had killed her and then suddenly she was frozen in front of me."

Jack leaned towards Elsa to wipe away tears from her cheeks she hadn't even noticed she was shedding.

"She's okay now, isn't she?" he asked gently.

Elsa just nodded. "Sorry… Sometimes I'm too emotional," she apologized and wiped more tears away with her sleeve.

Jack sighed. "You don't need to apologize. I can't even imagine how awful you must have felt your whole life."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not," Jack insisted. "I promise I will help you with your powers from now on."

"Really?" Elsa asked and turned to look at him. Her eyes and nose were red from crying and Jack thought she looked adorable. Of course he would not have admitted that out loud.

"Really," he answered. "Gosh, I can't believe no-one ever told me about you! It would have been so much easier for both of us if we had known about each other!"

"I guess so," Elsa admitted. "But now we know," she smiled at him.

"Yeah."

Suddenly there was knock on the door.

"The dinner is served, your Majesty" some of her servants called.

"How about dinner?" Elsa suggested and looked at Jack.

"I'd like that," he chuckled and let Elsa lead him to the dining room.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Dress

**Edit: Oops, there was one word missing.. Now it's correct :D**

**AN: The wedding is coming soon! **

**arctichare1: So, you **_**did**_** review! Thanks :)**

**Rinhearts: I know… I try to do a bit longer chapters from now on :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Dress**

"I'm not going to tell you anything so stop asking!" Anna said as she pulled Elsa towards the room where her wedding dress was waiting for her.

"I'm just worried," Elsa answered and tried to keep up with Anna.

"I know. You've said that at least ten times today."

It was Friday, which meant it was only one day to Elsa and Jack's wedding. The week had gone in a blur. It had consisted of working, planning, organizing, working a bit more, maybe sleeping when there was time but mostly just being nervous and stressing over everything. So, Elsa was actually waiting for Saturday to come because then everything would go back to normal once again. Well, maybe not exactly back to normal, but almost.

Anna had done a good job at keeping Elsa's dress as a secret. She hadn't even told Kristoff about it. However, now it was time for Elsa to finally try it on. If there was something wrong or it didn't fit, the tailors would have to deal with it.

Elsa couldn't say she wasn't nervous. She trusted her sister but you could never know what run in that princess' head.

"Okay, close your eyes!" Anna ordered when they reached the door of the room.

"Why?" Elsa asked and eyed Anna suspiciously.

"It's just so much more fun in that way!" she giggled.

Elsa wasn't in the mood of protesting so she obeyed and closed her eyes. Anna led her inside and closed the door behind them.

"Okay, open your eyes!"

Elsa did so, slowly opening her eyes to see the dress standing in the middle of the room. She gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.

The dress was gorgeous. Elsa had never seen anything like it before. The first thing she noticed was the fact that the dress was not entirely white but light silver. There were white snowflake patterns falling from its one-shoulder bodice down the length of the dress.

Elsa just stared at it and Anna nervously played with her hair.

"Do you like it?" she finally asked and held her breath as she waited for Elsa to answer.

"Anna, I _love_ it!" Elsa exclaimed and walked over to Anna to embrace her. "It's _amazing_!"

Anna hugged Elsa back and let out the breath she had been holding. "It's so good to hear that!" she laughed. "Now I want you to try it on! I'm sure it's even more amazing when you're wearing it!"

Elsa, once again, obeyed and a few of her servants helped her to put the dress on. Anna went to fetch a veil for Elsa to try on and in the mean time Elsa took her crown from the table. She didn't usually wear it because there was no need. Her wedding, however, was a completely different occasion.

Anna came back with the veil and helped Elsa to put it on as well. Then Elsa turned to look at herself in the mirror.

She had to admit Anna had done a great job. The dress was gorgeous and it fit her perfectly.

"I was thinking about a small train as well," Anna informed Elsa. "Not too long, because otherwise it would steal away the attention the dress deserves, but a little one would be nice."

"I think I agree," Elsa nodded. "You've really thought about everything, haven't you?"

"Well, I had to. This is kind of my wedding present for you," Anna smiled at Elsa.

Elsa smiled back and asked for the servants to help her take the dress off.

"As lovely as this dress is my wedding is not today."

When they were ready and Elsa was wearing her own dress again, Anna asked for the servants to bring some tea and biscuits for them. She sat down on one armchair and Elsa took a seat from the couch that was situated right next to it. One servant brought their tea and biscuits and they sat there for a while in silence.

"Am I really ready for this?" Elsa suddenly asked. She was staring into nothing and hugging her knees.

Anna turned to look at her. "Of course you are. You've been preparing for the ceremony for so long you probably know it backwards with your eyes closed."

"It's not that," Elsa sighed and shook her head.

Anna frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm getting _married_, Anna. What are married couples supposed to do on their wedding night?"

Anna's eyes widened and she blushed a little. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do. I'm the Queen, remember? An unconsummated marriage would have pretty severe political consequences, don't you think?"

Anna fidgeted a little in her chair. "Well, as much as I would like to help you, I'm pretty sure I can't. I don't know much about politics and I know even less about that… _stuff_."

Elsa chuckled. "Someone's feeling a little awkward?"

Anna stuck her tongue out. "You should, _your Majesty_," she teased Elsa.

Elsa just smirked at her. "How mature."

"Always," Anna laughed. "But seriously, Elsa," she continued. "Don't do anything you will regret later, okay?"

"Of course," she promised but inside she wasn't so sure.

* * *

That evening Elsa found herself knocking on Jack's door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Elsa standing there.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?" he asked and let her in.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. Our wedding is tomorrow and I kind of wanted to be sure that you're still okay with all of this," she said and looked at Jack.

"Of course I am. Did you think I would sneak out of the castle or something?" he asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No, I didn't think that. It's just… I'm still a bit scared, you know, and to be honest, I think _I_ would sneak out if I had the possibility."

"You don't have to be scared," Jack reassured. "I already promised I would help you, remember?"

Elsa just nodded.

"So, then you also know that I am okay with everything and we _will_ get married tomorrow." Jack continued. "After tomorrow you're just not going to get rid of me," he smirked.

"Oh, how I wish I could," Elsa smirked back. "Oh, and we are not supposed to see each other until the wedding tomorrow so hopefully everything will go fine. Now I think I will go to sleep and you should do the same as well. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"_Öitä._"

Elsa turned around. "What?"

Jack chuckled. "It means goodnight."

"Oh… well, goodnight then," she smiled and exited the room.

Jack couldn't help but think her smile was the most beautiful thing ever.

* * *

**Did you know that there's a minority in northern Norway that speaks the language of Kven? It's a Finnish dialect :) I don't speak it but I saw that it's really similar to standard Finnish and I should be able to understand it perfectly. So, I got this idea that Jack would know how to speak it. In this story I could sometimes add some Finnish words here and there :)**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Wedding

**AN: You already know this "I'm sorry, I was busy" thing so I'm not going to say it. Instead I'm going to say that this chapter is long! It took me 3 days to write it so that's one reason why I didn't update earlier. Also, because it is so long there might be some mistakes I didn't notice :D**

**Once again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited or even viewed this story! So, thanks!**

**arctichare1: Looks like there were lots of words missing from the last chapter :P Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I'm really flattered to hear all that :)**

**Here's the chapter you all have been waiting for!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Wedding**

"Sit still!"

"I can't! I'm too nervous."

"I know that but I can't put these things to your hair if you don't stop moving!"

Elsa and Jack's wedding day had finally arrived and the whole kingdom was going crazy, quite literally. There were still a couple of hours to the actual wedding ceremony but people were already celebrating on the streets. Elsa thought it was weird and she certainly didn't feel like celebrating. Of course there would be a ball after the ceremony but that was all.

"Is this okay?" Anna asked when she had put the last snowflake to Elsa's hair.

"Yes, thanks," Elsa answered and got up. "You should probably get ready, too. Our carriage is already waiting for us."

"Already?"

"Yeah, there are still a couple of things I want to discuss before the ceremony and you're coming with me. Now put your dress on. You can finish your hair and make-up later. There's a room for us at the chapel and you can leave your stuff there."

"Yes, _your Majesty_," Anna curtsied and left the room with a smirk on her lips.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

* * *

"What do you think?" Anna asked and spun around in her light blue dress. Elsa was sitting on a couch in their private room in the chapel and watching Anna.

"I love it! You're definitely the most beautiful maid of honor ever!" she smiled at her.

"Oh, it's nothing compared to you!" Anna giggled. "I'm sure every man in Arendelle would like to marry you if they had a chance."

"Very funny," Elsa replied sarcastically. "By the way, have you seen Jack?"

"Oh yes, he's in the next room. Probably talking to his brother."

"His brother is here?" Elsa asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Of course. Many other guests have also arrived."

Elsa gulped. This was getting serious.

"Don't worry," Anna reassured her. "You're going to be fine."

Elsa sighed. "I know that but I still can't stop worrying. A few weeks ago I didn't even know I was getting married and now I'm here in my wedding dress waiting for the ceremony to start."

"Yeah, I admit I can't really believe it either, but tomorrow everything will be normal again and you can start living your lives as a married couple, whatever it means."

"Paperwork," Elsa deadpanned.

Anna looked confused. "What?"

"It means paperwork and also other duties as the Queen and King of Arendelle," Elsa explained.

"Well, if you put it that way it doesn't sound really tempting…"

Elsa chuckled. "It's not supposed to. But it's my job."

"Yeah…"

Soon it was announced that the ceremony would start. All the guests and the groom were already inside and Elsa and Anna were guided to their places behind the doors. Three little flower girls were already standing there and they watched in awe as Elsa emerged behind the corner.

"You look really beautiful, your Majesty," one of the girls said shyly. The girls were all children of some high officials and, like most little girls, they adored the Queen.

"Thank you," Elsa answered and smiled widely. You couldn't help but love these girls. Elsa noticed herself thinking that maybe someday she would have her own little daughter who was as adorable as them.

Elsa's daydreaming was interrupted by Anna who started to adjust her veil.

"Are you really sure you want to walk down the aisle on your own?" she asked and straightened her own dress as well.

"Yes," Elsa assured. "Of course I would have loved to have our parents here but because that's not possible, I want to do it on my own."

The music started and Elsa gulped. Anna heard it and quickly hugged her. "You'll be fine," she whispered. "I love you, sis."

"I love you, too," Elsa replied. "Now go! You'll be next after the girls."

Anna nodded, took her bouquet and walked through the now open doors. Elsa, as the bride, was the last one to go in. She took a final, long breath before entering.

"Here we go," she whispered to herself and started her long walk down the aisle towards the altar.

While walking, Elsa could feel all the eyes on her. She noticed Jack standing at the altar and smiled at him. He smiled back and Elsa thought he looked really handsome in his royal uniform. When she reached the altar, she gave her bouquet to Anna who took her place as the maid of honor. Jack took Elsa's hand and whispered to her ear, "You look really beautiful." Elsa felt herself blushing and quickly smiled at him before the priest started his speech.

The ceremony itself was an ordinary royal wedding. The priest spoke all the words Elsa had already heard during the weddings she had had to attend as the Queen. When it was time, Elsa and Jack said their vows and exchanged rings. After that only one thing was left and the priest smiled widely as he announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Jack turned to look at Elsa and lifted her chin up. He gave a light kiss on her lips and then pulled away. Elsa knew this was the photo that was going to be on every newspaper across Arendelle as soon as the day ended but right now she didn't mind.

"Are you ready to face everyone?" Jack then asked.

Elsa nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Elsa and Jack's journey back to the castle had been very long. Their carriage had driven through Arendelle where all townspeople had been celebrating. Elsa and Jack had had to wave at them and sometimes some people had wanted to congratulate them. When they finally reached the castle, the only thing they both wanted to do was to take a nap.

"Just one hour," Elsa said as she fell onto the bed in her wedding dress. "Then I'm ready for the ball."

Jack chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah, do you know how exhausting it is to walk on heels for many hours?" she asked.

"No, but I don't think you'd want me to try."

Now it was Elsa's time to laugh. "Not really."

All Jack's stuff had been brought to their new shared bedroom when they had been away. He also wanted to rest for a while so he lay down on the bed right next to Elsa.

"This bed is comfy," he said after a while.

Elsa opened one eye to look at him. "Well, that's good because you're going to sleep there for the rest of your life."

Jack smirked. "Just sleep?"

"Shut up," was her only reply.

They did, indeed, lie there for one hour and Elsa actually managed to fall asleep. When it was time to get ready for the ball they both got up quite begrudgingly.

"Are you going to wear that dress for the rest of evening?" Jack asked as he watched Elsa who walked around the room.

"Yes. It's actually quite comfortable," she answered. "Are you going to wear that uniform?"

Jack looked at it. "Yeah, my father kind of expects it," he explained. "But are you ready to go now? We can't keep them waiting for too long."

Elsa bit her lip. "I guess."

Jack noticed that and a worried expression covered his face. "Something is wrong."

She turned her gaze away. "It's just…" she trailed off. "Last time we had a ball I froze everything."

Jack understood her fear very well. "Hey, I promised I would help you, remember?"

Elsa nodded.

"So, let's go then, _my wife_," he said grinning.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to start calling me that?"

Jack chuckled. "Maybe."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Okay then, _husband_," she smirked and linked arms with him. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

Elsa had to admit the ball was a success. The food was good, people were laughing and having fun, she didn't freeze anyone or anything and the overall atmosphere was really warm. Anna was probably the happiest person in the ballroom and when she spotted Elsa and Jack standing together, she grabbed Kristoff's arm and pulled him to congratulate them once again.

"Whoa, slow down, Anna," he managed to say before he was standing in front of the Queen and King.

"This is so much fun!" Anna exclaimed and hugged Elsa tightly. "We should have more weddings like this!"

Elsa chuckled and Jack winked at Anna. "I guess the next one is yours," he said and pointed at the pair. Anna and Kristoff both blushed and Elsa and Jack laughed at their discomfort.

Suddenly the orchestra stopped playing and everyone turned to look at the married couple.

"I guess it's our turn," Jack told Elsa and offered his hand. "Come."

Elsa eyed the dance floor and bit her bottom lip. "I don't really know how to dance," she admitted in a small voice.

Jack took her hand and smiled at her. "I will show you. Just trust me."

Elsa nodded and let Jack lead her to the centre of the room. The music started and they slowly waltzed around the dance floor. Jack was really good at dancing and Elsa also noticed it wasn't as hard as she thought. When the song ended, the crowd gave them a big applause. Other people started to gather around them and the orchestra began to play a new song.

"Where did you learn to dance so well?" Elsa asked as Jack whirled her around.

He chuckled. "I had to take dance lessons when I was young. Our parents insisted we had to learn how to dance properly."

_Clever_, Elsa thought. "Well, they were right, weren't they?" she smirked at him. "Otherwise you'd be in trouble right now."

"Yeah," Jack laughed and whirled Elsa around again.

"I have to admit this day has been better than I expected," Elsa suddenly conceded.

"What did you expect then?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked up at him. "Well, I thought something might go wrong or I would lose control of my powers or something. Nothing bad happened so I guess this day was great."

The song ended and Jack leaned down to whisper to her ear, "It's not over yet."

* * *

Elsa stood in front of her full-length mirror and removed snowflakes from her hair. She opened her bun and let her platinum blond hair fall down her shoulders. She let out a long sigh that even Jack could hear across the room.

"We don't have to do this, you know," he said and walked over to her.

"Yes, we do," Elsa answered as she turned around to look at him. "I'm the Queen and an unconsummated marriage is clearly out of the question. I know they don't check the sheets here but I'm sure they would find out. People here in the castle are really conservative."

Jack could see she was scared. Her eyes never managed to hide her emotions.

"Well, I'm sure we could work it out somehow," he tried.

"Please, don't make this any harder than it already is," she pleaded. "That shouldn't be a problem to you. I know you've probably slept with many other girls in your past."

"Well, not many…"

Elsa just glared at him.

"Look, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable," he explained. "In any way."

"I don't feel uncomfortable," she tried to reassure him. "Much."

"Elsa, I can see it in your eyes. Did you know that you can't lie because your eyes always reveal everything?"

She sighed. "We can't run away from this so what if we just get it over with?"

"Easier said than done," Jack chuckled nervously. "I guess I am as scared as you are."

"Why?" Elsa asked surprised.

Jack thought about for a while. "Well, you're probably the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen," _here, I said it_. "And I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Elsa blushed. "You won't," she tried to smile. "I know we met just two weeks ago and we still don't know everything about each other but we can do this as friends, right? Nothing more, nothing less."

Jack closed the distance between them and looked at her straight into her eyes. "You sure?"

Elsa just nodded.

Jack still wasn't sure but took the opportunity and kissed her. Elsa wasn't prepared for that so it took her a while to comprehend what was happening. In a few seconds she relaxed and kissed him back.

It was their second kiss and completely different to the first one. The first kiss had been just a small one to satisfy all the guests. This one, however, was full of emotions. Elsa didn't know exactly what they were. It certainly wasn't love, that was clear, but there was something, something that made her head spin.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and his hands made their way down to her waist. They broke apart, both panting. Jack didn't let Elsa catch her breath but simply pressed his lips on hers once again. She let out a loud moan and allowed him to deepen the kiss. She was a fast learner, Jack noticed.

It didn't take long before Elsa had thrown Jack's uniform across the room. He started to take her dress off and Elsa was eager to help. It ended up on the floor and Jack pushed her towards the bed. She fell onto the soft mattress and Jack attacked her lips again.

In the end neither one of them were scared anymore.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Morning After

**AN: IMPORTANT!**

**First of all, I just had an exam week which is the reason I haven't been updating, but the more important thing is: I'm going to London tomorrow to see Wicked (and Willemijn Verkaik! *heart*) so I won't be able to write anything during that time. It will probably be Tuesday in Finland when I come back so I'm already sorry that I won't be updating.**

**About this chapter: Lots of thinking and talking ahead :D**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Morning After**

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and saw the sun shining through the curtains. She blinked a few times groaning and tried to attempt moving but realized it was impossible because of an arm that was wrapped around her waist. She rolled over onto her other side only to be greeted by someone's chest. Elsa looked up and saw this someone's unbelievably white hair and serious expression as he mumbled something in his sleep. Only then did she realize she was completely naked and all the things that happened last night came rushing into her mind. She could feel her cheeks getting redder as she blushed at the memory.

She quickly released herself from his grip and sat up wrapping the sheets around her body. Elsa didn't even know why she felt so self-conscious. After all, there wasn't anything he hadn't already seen. She sighed. Her body felt extremely sore and she wondered for a while what he had done to her. She got up from the bed and grabbed some clothes. The Queen put them on and took her wedding dress which was still lying on the floor. She was sure Anna would murder her if she found out.

Elsa looked over at Jack who was still soundly asleep in their bed and smiled at herself. Despite all the awkwardness she felt, she couldn't help but think he looked adorable with his white hair coming from underneath the covers. Elsa looked at the wedding dress in her hands and threw it on the couch hoping some of her servants would take care of it. She was mentally too tired to care right now.

It was Sunday in the middle of March. The temperature outside was slowly rising and the sun shone surprisingly bright. Elsa opened the door that led to her balcony and stepped outside. She could hear some birds singing in the distance as she leaned on the railing. Her mind wandered back to the previous night, even though she desperately tried not to think about it. She didn't want to remember all the awkwardness and pain which were later on replaced by passion and enormous pleasure. The last part was something she mostly wanted to deny but it seemed to be impossible.

She sighed again and rubbed her temples. Everything felt so weird and so… _wrong_. But at the same time everything felt completely fine and she just couldn't deny the fact that she had enjoyed their "time" together. How could everything change so much in just a couple of weeks? And what were they going to do now? They couldn't just pretend nothing had happened. They were _married_ for God's sake! Even if they didn't love each other, at least their kingdom expected them to act like a married couple.

What if they never fell in love? Anna was sure they would, that was clear to Elsa, but she herself didn't really believe that. They were friends, good friends even, but was that enough? Elsa knew she needed an heir and she also knew what that meant…

"Are you okay?" a voice suddenly asked.

Elsa jumped and turned around abruptly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Jack apologized and walked over to her.

Elsa played nervously with her hair. "It's… okay, I was just thinking so I didn't hear you," she replied and looked back at her kingdom. _Their kingdom_, she corrected in her head.

"About what?" Jack asked curiously.

"Everything," Elsa sighed.

"Anything in particular?"

She shook her head. "Last night, my life, _your_ life, my kingdom, basically everything in general."

"Did you come to any conclusion?" he asked and leaned on the railing as well.

"Not really," Elsa admitted.

They were both quiet for some time before Jack opened his mouth.

"You never answered my question."

Elsa turned to look at him. "Which one?"

"Are you okay?"

She sighed. "I guess. Are you?"

Jack looked surprised. "Me? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I just thought it was polite to ask."

"Well, I can assure you I am okay," he told her. "I was just worried if I hurt you last night…"

Elsa was surprised he actually cared so much. "A little," she admitted.

Seeing Jack's even more worried expression she quickly added, "It's completely normal so you don't need to worry."

"I can't help it."

"I know."

Another silence settled in between them before Elsa sighed.

"It's feels like we're doing this backwards."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked confused.

Elsa tried to think of a good way to explain it. "We met, got married, hopped into bed and I don't even dare to think what will happen next. Do you know what I said to Anna just before my powers were revealed?"

"What?"

"You can't marry a man you just met," she imitated her own serious voice and chuckled. "And that's exactly what _I_ did."

"Well, don't you think we had a bit different reasons for that?"

"I guess," she had to admit.

"You know what? I think we should go on a date," Jack suddenly suggested.

Elsa's eyes widened. "A date?" she echoed.

"Yeah, a date. You know, me and you, together. You just said we were doing this backwards so what if we get to know each other then?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you think it's a bit hard for a royal couple to go on a _date_?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, what do you suggest then?"

Elsa thought about it. "We could go to my ice palace."

"Your _ice palace_?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I built it when I had to flee Arendelle. I told you about that."

"Yes, but you never told me you had an ice palace!" Jack voice rose.

Elsa shrugged. "You never asked."

Jack was speechless. A palace made of ice? That sounded so amazing to him. "When would we go there then?" he managed to ask.

"How about we leave tomorrow?" Elsa suggested.

"Already tomorrow?"

"The sooner, the better, right?"

"And what are we going to tell everyone?" Jack continued. "We can't just disappear, you know."

Elsa hesitated a little before answering. "Well… we could always say it's our honeymoon or something."

Jack eyebrows rose. "A honeymoon?" he asked.

Elsa nodded.

"Actually it's not a bad idea at all," Jack admitted. "We could be there a few days and then come back!" He was smiling now. "I can take care of everything after breakfast."

When Elsa heard the word "breakfast", her stomach growled audibly. Jack just chuckled.

"Hungry?" he smirked.

Elsa laughed. "Yeah."

"I guess we should go to eat breakfast then, _my wife_," he grinned and offered his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, _your Majesty_," Elsa teased and together they made their way downstairs.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Palace

**AN: I'm so **_**so**_** sorry for the delay! This couple of weeks has been really hectic for me. First I was in London and our trip was so great! I saw Wicked which was amazing and met Willemijn Verkaik at the stage door which was even more amazing because she's like my biggest idol ever! *heart* Then the Finnish DVD of Frozen was finally released which means I've been really busy on YouTube uploading all sorts of Frozen related stuff like crazy :D Gosh, I love that Finnish dub so much! And then there's of course school… I just had to write my German **_**and**_** Swedish compositions and other things like that…**

**Anyway, I still can't believe this story has gotten 100+ followers! :O Thank you so much! And also thanks to all 10 000+ viewers :)**

**Elphaba'sGirl: First of all, I think that was the best review I've **_**ever**_** gotten! Thank you so much! *I would put many hearts here if I could* And yes, I've seen you around in the Wicked corner! That's also one of my favorite places to be :) Actually when I read your review, I had just seen Wicked a few hours earlier!**

**monkeymouse7906: Thank you for your many reviews! I'm really glad you like this story :)**

**This chapter feels really short but it's the best I can do at the moment. I wrote it in little snippets and therefore I'm not so sure about its quality :/ It's basically a filler chapter but I'm already planning some start of Jelsa for the next one ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Palace**

"Where's all your stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

Jack shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "You're obliviously a woman-"

"Like you wouldn't know," Elsa snorted interrupting him.

"And usually women tend to have this huge amount of stuff with them when they go somewhere," he continued. "So, I was just wondering where you have put all that stuff."

Elsa looked at him. "Well, it looks like I'm not an ordinary woman then," she smirked. "And if you really need to know, all my _stuff_," she emphasized the word a little too much, "is at the palace."

"And how long does it take to get there?" Jack asked.

Elsa didn't answer but simply pointed at something ahead of them. Jack lifted his head and there, right in front of them, stood the most beautiful building he had ever seen in his life.

"Oh my God," he breathed. The palace was made of ice. _Ice!_ Pure solid ice. Elsa grinned when she saw Jack's expression and encouraged him to take a closer look. He did so and slowly made his way towards the castle. When he had almost reached the icy staircase, a huge pile of snow next to him started to move. Jack turned around and drew a quick breath.

"What is _that_!?" he squealed like a girl and Elsa couldn't suppress her laughter. Elsa's giant "snow guard" stared at Jack and he gulped.

"It's okay Marshmallow. He's my husband," Elsa informed him. "We are going to spend a few days here, okay? For future references, try not to scare him too much. I don't want him to pee in his pants."

Jack glared at Elsa and she laughed. Marshmallow nodded and slumped back into his position as a huge pile of snow.

Jack was still staring at Elsa with wide eyes as she turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked and raised her eyebrow.

"You named him _Marshmallow_!?" Jack exclaimed.

"I didn't name him! Olaf did," Elsa defended herself and started to walk up the stairs.

"Well, that explains everything," Jack rolled his eyes and followed her.

Telling everyone they were going to take a little vacation at Elsa's palace had gone really well. Most of the people thought they were on a honeymoon and only a few people knew the real reason. Anna was of course one of them and Elsa had been a little worried about telling her because of her being… well, Anna.

_Flashback:_

"_You've been avoiding me."_

"_No, I haven't."_

"_Yes, you have!" Anna exclaimed. "I know I can be a little annoying at times but I'm still your sister!"_

"_I've just been busy," Elsa lied and continued her way back to her chambers._

"_It's Sunday, Elsa. I know you don't have to work on Sundays and besides, you just got married so they need to give you some free time!"_

_Elsa didn't say anything but just kept walking. Anna followed her to Elsa and Jack's bedroom and sat down on the soft bed. Elsa opened her wardrobe and started to look for a dress for dinner._

"_What are you actually doing here?" she asked Anna who just sat on the bed watching her._

"_Uhm… I just wanted to talk to you," Anna answered and played with the sheets._

"_What about?"_

"_Well… the last time we talked was yesterday and I was just wondering…"_

"_What?" Elsa raised her eyebrows._

"_The other day you were worried about… you know… your wedding night and I just wanted to be sure you are okay…"_

"_I am okay, Anna. You don't need to worry about me," Elsa assured._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, we are actually going to take a little vacation at my ice palace."_

_Anna's eyes widened. "Oh that's so nice! It's like a honeymoon!"_

"_No, it's not," Elsa quickly protested._

"_Of course it is!" Anna exclaimed dramatically. "You two, together, _alone_, after your wedding!"_

"_Anna, it's _not_ a honeymoon," Elsa emphasized clearly. "We are going to spend some time together because we want to get to know each other better. My ice palace is empty so it's a perfect place for us to relax a little."_

_Anna laughed. "Yeah, an _ice_ palace for two icy souls! When are you leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

"_Oh! What happened between you two last night when you are so eager to leave so soon?" she smirked at her._

_Elsa blushed. "Nothing."_

"_You're blushing!" Anna teased her._

"_No, I'm not!"_

_Anna just laughed. "Yes you are! Come on just tell me!"_

_Elsa sighed. "There are some things in my life that are private. You know that, right?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Unfortunate for you, this thing belongs to them as well."_

_Anna's face fell and she pouted. "You are no fun."_

"_I know," Elsa chuckled before exiting the room with a dress in her hands. Anna just sat on the bed with that pout still on her face._

Elsa smiled at the memory when she stepped inside the palace, Jack following suit. She could hear him muttering "Oh my God" over and over again and couldn't help but feel proud of her work.

Jack was completely awestruck. The palace was more than he had ever dared to imagine. Everything was made of ice and snow and Elsa had managed to decorate the palace with frozen patterns and snowflakes. She showed him around and he watched everything with pure amazement in his eyes.

"This place is amazing!" Jack exclaimed after Elsa had showed him everything. "How did you even manage to do this?"

"I'm not sure," Elsa answered. "I was quite emotional when I built this so I guess my powers got some strength from my emotions," she explained.

"Whatever it was, I'm sure that the power inside of you is huge."

"I think you could do the same if you wanted," Elsa smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have you ever tried of doing anything big with your powers?"

"No."

"Well, I kind of thought so… But really, I've seen your powers and I think they are at least as big as mine so I think you would be able to do the same."

Jack looked doubtful but shrugged. "If you say so."

They had been travelling a long time and Jack's stomach started to make sounds of hunger.

"Wanna something to eat?" Elsa asked. "I think I have food in the kitchen."

"Do you have something other than ice?" Jack smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

* * *

**Do you know what I do when I want to have a little fun? I copy a part of this story, put it to Google Translate, translate it into Finnish and laugh my ass off :P**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Snowballs and Fun Times

**AN: A quick update for you as an apology for not updating in two weeks! This chapter was **_**so**_** much fun to write and I just happened to finish it really quickly. I have a little Easter vacation now but I already have to go to school tomorrow :(**

**But yeah, as a Finn, snowball fights, or **_**lumisodat **_**as**** we call them, are really familiar to me :D Had some great ones with my brother when we were kids!**

**PrincessHermit: No, he can't. He's still a human in this :)**

**Elphaba'sGirl: It certainly does! That's why I think you'll like this chapter! At least a little ;)**

**And that's because there's a HUGE reference to Wicked in this chapter :D I just couldn't resist that one! **_**Every**_** Wicked fan will notice it and if not, I'm really worried about their mental health!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Snowballs and Fun Times**

A snowball hit Elsa straight in her face and she fell into the snow laughing.

"You are going to regret that, _Jackson_!" she yelled and conjured a huge ball of snow. She threw it in the direction of Jack who had built a barricade of snow with his powers.

"I'm pretty sure I won't!" he yelled back and managed to hit Elsa with a new snowball.

It wasn't a surprise that these two winter souls ended up having a snowball fight. They were supposed to walk around the palace talking about things but one thing had led to another and now they were in a huge snowball war. Jack being a lover of fun had started it and Elsa had attacked him back.

"I will beat you!" Elsa declared and tried to break his barricade. "You are no match for me!"

"You think?" Jack challenged and started to work on his plan to surprise Elsa.

"I _know_!" she answered and broke his barricade. What she hadn't noticed was the fact that Jack had managed to sneak up behind her. In a few fluid movements he grabbed her waist and dropped some snow inside her dress. She squealed and turned around only to notice that Jack had already run away.

"Jack! That wasn't fair!" Elsa yelled laughing and tried to catch him but he was too fast.

"Maybe not but it was fun!" he replied and dodged Elsa's snowballs. She threw some more and one of them managed to hit Jack in the head. He lost his balance on the icy floor and toppled over with a loud thump. In a few seconds Elsa was on his side worrying expression covering her face.

"Jack! Are you okay?" she exclaimed and sat down beside him.

Jack held his head and sat up. "That was a good one," he chuckled and Elsa frowned.

"This is not something to laugh at," she stated firmly. "You could have hit your head badly."

"I'm okay," he tried to assure her but winced in pain when his hand made contact with his forehead. Only then did Elsa notice a wound in his forehead that looked quite bad.

"You're bleeding," she informed him quietly.

"I am?" Jack asked and mentally kicked himself for the stupid question. Of course he was bleeding. He could _feel_ it.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, my ice must have scratched you."

She touched his forehead and examined the wound. Jack winced a little and Elsa gave him an apologetic look.

"Yeah, maybe it scratched me… or something," he stammered when he realized how close they were. Elsa looked at him in the eyes and for the first time noticed how blue they really were. She could feel the heat rise in her body when he looked back at her and they both instinctively leaned towards each other. Suddenly she realized what was happening and quickly stood up.

"I-I need to clean that wound," she stammered. "I think I have a first aid kit somewhere."

"I think I will… thaw the snow," Jack said and also got up.

"If you can," Elsa nervously smiled and walked outside the room. _Oh God, what's happening to you!?_ her mind yelled. _You were not supposed to do that!_

Elsa found the first aid kit and a few moments later came back to the room where Jack was waiting for her and saw him sitting on a couch (_where did he get that_?) trying to stop the bleeding. She quickly hurried beside him and pressed a wet cloth over the wound. He hissed in pain and Elsa grew worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "That looks kinda bad."

"I'm okay. Head wounds always bleed a lot no matter how small they are," he laughed nervously. "It just hurts a bit when you do that."

"Sorry," Elsa apologized. "But that needs to be cleaned."

Jack nodded. "I know."

Elsa cleaned the wound and managed to stop the bleeding.

"I think we won't be having any more snowball fights inside," Jack joked when Elsa was done bandaging the wound.

She chuckled softly. "I guess not."

* * *

Elsa was watching the sunset in the palace's living room (or in the room they had chosen to be the living room) when Jack walked in.

"Like my couch?" he chuckled and offered Elsa a mug of hot chocolate. She took it and nodded.

"Yeah, I told you you could do something like that with your powers and it looks like I was right."

She took a sip of her drink and Jack answered, "That you did."

They watched the sunset together in a comfortable silence which was finally broken by Elsa's loud yawning.

"Tired?" Jack asked and put his empty mug on the coffee table.

"Yeah," she laughed a little. "It's not _queenly_ to yawn like this."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Who cares, we're on vacation."

"Yes, we are," she chuckled but covered her mouth when another yawn escaped her lips.

"I guess we should go to sleep then," Jack suggested.

"You don't need to if you're not tired," Elsa protested.

"Who said I wasn't? That snowball fight was quite fierce, don't you say?"

"Yeah… I didn't mean to hurt you, you know."

"I know that, don't worry," he assured her. "But hey, you never told me where I would sleep."

"Oh, right…" she remembered. "Well, there's only one bedroom here since I never imagined I would have guests but we're married so I guess we can share a bed, right? I mean if that's okay for you-"

"Elsa! It's okay," he laughed and Elsa blushed a little.

"Sorry, I guess I've spent too much time with Anna," she apologized. "But I can show you the way. You've probably forgotten it already."

"Yeah," Jack chuckled and got up with Elsa. They took their empty mugs to the kitchen and walked upstairs.

"So, this is the bedroom," Elsa showed him. "I spent a few days here so I, of course, needed to sleep somewhere. The bathroom is on the left and you can use it as well if you want."

Jack nodded. "Okay."

"I will take a shower and in the meanwhile you can…" she looked around, "go to sleep?"

Jack nodded again. "Sure."

Elsa grabbed her stuff and headed to the bathroom. Once inside she unbraided her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same as always but there was something in her eyes she hadn't seen before. She had no idea what it was, not yet anyway, so she just shrugged, undressed and stepped into the shower.

She had a habit to start daydreaming once showering and this was not an exception. Her thoughts, however, always ended up in Jack. The thoughts of his eyes, his smile and his concern for her were stuck in her head and she couldn't get them out. _You can't be falling for him, you idiot!_ her mind screamed. _You don't do love and you know it really well! _Still this time she didn't want to listen to that voice.

Elsa sighed, got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She looked at herself in the mirror again and that same glint was still visible in her eyes. She tried to wipe it away with her hand but didn't success.

When she finally entered the bedroom wearing a nightgown, she noticed Jack already sleeping under the covers. Elsa went to bed as well and closed the lamp on the bedside table.

"_Öitä_," she whispered closing her eyes.

Jack rolled over to face her and asked, "You remember?"

Elsa smiled and nodded, "Of course."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Sharing Stories

**AN: Next week we're celebrating Vappu (First of May) in Finland so I'm not entirely certain if I can update before that. I'll try my best and if not, the next chapter will come after it when we're having a little vacation :)**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I **_**loved**_** your reaction! :D I'm really glad you think this is well written :) English not being my first language sometimes causes some problems when I simply don't know how to express myself the way I want…**

**skyhopper: Welcome to the cozy corner of Jelsa! :) I'm actually quite surprised no-one has asked me that question before! My native tongue is Finnish (duh) and I guess my English is quite fluent as well :D I'm also studying German and Swedish at school. I think my German is a bit better than my Swedish but I can speak it pretty well, too. I took a few courses of Spanish this past year to learn the basics and I've also studied a little French a couple of years ago although I've already forgotten everything. Did I ever mention that I love languages? :D Still, I find it really interesting that at the same time I can read an English story, listen to the German soundtrack of Wicked and talk to my Mom in Finnish! **

**There's some pre-Jelsa fluff for you in this chapter :) And don't worry, the nightmare is just a normal one.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Sharing Stories**

Jack wasn't sure what had woken him up. Slowly his eyes got used to the darkness that surrounded the bedroom and he saw the dark figures of Elsa's wardrobe and the bedroom's window in the dim moonlight. He rolled over onto his other side and immediately noticed the reason why he was awake.

Elsa was tossing and turning in her sleep and Jack saw she was having a nightmare. Tears fell down her cheeks and she mumbled Anna's name over and over again with an anguished tone in her voice. Jack sat up and shook her gently.

"Elsa, wake up," he whispered but her eyes kept closed and she didn't even stir.

"Elsa!" he tried louder, shaking her at the same time and finally her eyes snapped open. She sat up in panic and held the sheet in her trembling hand. She was panting hard and it took her brain a while to comprehend what was happening. Finally she realized it was all just a nightmare and not being able to conceal her emotions anymore, her tears spilled over. Jack quickly took her in his arms and she cried into his chest.

"It was horrible," he could hear her choking between sobs. "Anna was there and then she was dead and they started to chase me."

Elsa's whole body was shaking as she cried. Jack just held her close, unable to do anything else. He had never seen her this vulnerable before. It was almost scary how fast she broke down.

"Shh, it was just a nightmare. Anna is okay, isn't she? She's in Arendelle with Kristoff who takes care of her," Jack comforted her, rubbing soothing circles over her back. "Just try to go back to sleep, okay? I'm going to make sure you won't be having any more nightmares."

Slowly he could feel her body stop trembling and her breathing became more relaxed.

"Okay," she replied with a small voice. Her eyelids were already falling closed from all the crying and soon she was asleep in his arms. He laid her down gently not breaking their embrace. Instinctively she snuggled closer to him. First Jack wasn't sure how to react but then decided she needed this and let her rest her head on his chest. He was quite positive she couldn't remember anything in the morning and it was best for her if she slept well.

Or then that was just what he tried to tell himself. He couldn't stop that rising heat in his stomach when Elsa curled against him in her sleep. He couldn't have started to develop feelings for her, could he? She was beautiful, gorgeous even, and really sweet and caring. She always did her duties well and gave everything for her kingdom. So, basically she was everything you could ask for a Queen – or a wife for that matter.

Jack knew it was possible that he was indeed falling for her, but did it feel like this? He had never had any serious relationships with anyone and didn't quite know what it felt like to be in love. Watching the sleeping young woman in his arms, he decided he would definitely find out and finally fell asleep himself.

* * *

When Elsa woke up in the morning, she noticed that Jack had already gotten up because the other side of the bed was empty. She wondered what the time was and how long she had actually slept. The sun was already shining brightly in the sky and faintly she could smell the scent of breakfast coming from downstairs. She thought it must have been Jack who was cooking and slowly got up from the bed.

Elsa didn't feel like dressing up so she just straightened her nightgown, lifted her hair on a messy bun, washed her face in the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

When she emerged behind the door, Jack didn't even turn to look at her as he happily exclaimed, "_Huomenta_!"

Tired she frowned and rubbed her eyes. "And what does that mean?"

"That one, my dear Queen, means good morning," he told her, still continuing his work with the breakfast.

"Since when have you known how to cook?" Elsa asked when she finally realized what he was doing and eyed him suspiciously.

Jack glanced at his watch. "Since 8.00 am this morning!"

She chuckled and walked a bit closer. "What are we having?"

"Pancakes."

"To be completely honest, that doesn't really _look_ like pancakes," she informed him amused.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, but the taste is the most important thing, right?"

Elsa nodded, trying to stifle her laughter. "Right."

She helped him with the breakfast and set the table. She made coffee for both of them while Jack finished making the pancakes. They sat down when everything was ready and started eating. Jack's pancakes weren't bad, Elsa had to admit that.

"You never told me you had nightmares," he carefully said to her when he had eaten his first one.

Elsa looked up from her plate. "I-I hadn't had any bad ones since you came," she told him.

"But you do have them?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, sometimes. Was it really that bad last night?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Well, I do remember something but it's quite blurry. I know that you were there comforting me," she answered a bit shyly. "Thanks."

Jack smiled at her. "You're welcome."

"I think the fact that I'm back here caused the one I saw last night." Elsa continued. "I guess I still haven't processed everything what has happened in my life and my brain tries to do it when I sleep."

"Yeah, that could be it. However, I'm pretty sure they will stop eventually."

"How do you know that so well?"

Jack hesitated a little before answering. "Well… I've had some bad things happening in my life."

"Really?" Elsa asked surprised. "What kind of things? I mean, if you want to talk about them," she added quickly. "And I understand if you don't."

"That's okay. It was my sister."

"You have a sister?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Had," Jack answered quietly staring at his coffee mug.

"Oh, sorry…" she replied sheepishly.

"That's okay. You didn't know. She died 10 years ago so I can already talk about it a little."

Elsa wasn't sure if it was polite to ask but did it nonetheless.

"What… happened?"

"She drowned. We were ice-skating on a frozen pond when suddenly the ice cracked and she fell into the water. It was spring and I didn't know the ice was already melting. I blamed myself for many years but finally my brother convinced me it wasn't my fault. I still miss her, though. She was just 8 years old…"

He trailed off when he noticed he was actually crying a little. Elsa had been quiet the whole time, almost crying herself but then stood up, walked over to Jack and hugged him tightly.

Jack was first taken aback by this but then returned her hug. When they pulled away, Jack's heart was pounding hard in his chest and Elsa couldn't believe she had actually done that. She sat down quickly and they stared at each other a bit awkwardly before Elsa opened her mouth,

"I'm so sorry you've had to go through all that in your life."

"It's okay. I can already talk about it so it's not that bad anymore."

Elsa shook her head. "Still that must have been horrible. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to Anna."

Jack smiled a little. "She is alright now."

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. "Luckily."

They continued eating their breakfast and when Elsa had eaten she excused herself and went to change her clothes. In the meanwhile Jack cleaned the kitchen and then headed to the living room. In a few moments Elsa came back wearing a light blue dress and this time she had her hair down.

"So, what do you want to do today?" she asked and sat down on an armchair.

"Up to you," Jack answered turning to look at her.

Elsa thought about it for a while and then declared, "I want you to teach me that language of yours."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Easy Does It

**AN: This took longer than I had planned, sorry about that. First we celebrated Vappu and then I was a bit sick :(**

**skyhopper: Officially Vappu is the day of Finnish labor but nowadays it's mostly a student celebration. It's like a carnival with huge helium balloons, paper streamers, costumes, hair color spray etc. Everyone who has graduated from lukio (upper secondary school) wears their white student caps (I'll get mine next year!). In the area of Helsinki people usually go to Ullanlinnanmäki to have a picnic :)**

**arctichare1: That "pallo" example is for you! I know how much you like it :D**

**But anyway, everything that is said about Finnish in this chapter is true :) And I have a feeling many of you will like the end of this chapter! I did that because it **_**snowed**_** on Monday here in Finland (It's May for God's sake!) and we came to the conclusion that it was Elsa's fault and she did that because she was mad at me :D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Hiljaa hyvä tulee (Easy Does It)**

"_Olen Elsa, Arendellin kuningatar_," Elsa slowly read from her paper. "Did I say that right?"

Jack nodded. "That was great! A little Norwegian accent but that's normal. You're a really fast learner."

"Yeah, I am," Elsa smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"Modest, are we?" Jack grinned and she laughed.

"I spent 13 years in my room. I had time to study," she reminded him. That was true, after all.

They were sitting in the kitchen table and Elsa had a bunch of papers in front of her where Jack had written some basic things for her to learn. It was quite hard because Finnish was so different from Norwegian and other Scandinavian languages. To be completely honest, they had nothing in common.

"What kind of things did you study back then?" Jack asked curiously and handed a new paper to Elsa.

"Everything that had something to do with ruling a kingdom," she answered, eyeing the new paper in her hand. "Politics, Geography, Economics and I even tried to study some other languages but it's quite hard without a teacher."

"Yeah, but now you have one!"

"Yes, but I still don't get this! What language needs 15 cases and hundreds of different ways to conjugate one simple word?" Elsa asked and shook her head.

"Finnish, obliviously."

"Yeah, obliviously. Just look at this _one_ word! Pallo, pallon, palloa, pallona, palloksi, pallossa, pallosta… _Why_?"

Jack laughed. "It's quite easy when you're actually speaking the language."

"Easy for you to say. How did you even learn this language? And why?"

"I'm from the northern part of the country, remember? In that area one dialect of Finnish is spoken. Our parents thought it was a good idea for us to learn it. Although I speak standard Finnish, I'm also able to understand that dialect because it's not too different," Jack explained.

"That's… interesting. I don't think there are any minority languages spoken in the area of Arendelle."

"But you're going to be stuck with me so it's good if you learn some Finnish," he smirked.

"You really like that language, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged. "It's really different and that fascinates me."

"Speak something for me," she smiled at him.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything," Elsa answered. "It has an interesting sound."

Jack had to think about it for a while. It really was hard to just suddenly speak something even if you knew the language perfectly.

"_Minusta näytät todella kauniilta, kun hymyilet_," he finally said, quite proud of his clever idea.

"What does that mean?" Elsa was curious.

"Secret," Jack smirked. "You'll learn it someday."

She pouted and he laughed at her expression. "Isn't it a bit _unqueenly_ (**Is that a word? xD**) to pout like that?" he pointed out.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Fine, but now would you please explain me this case thing? I just don't get it."

She was looking at him with puppy-dog eyes and Jack just chuckled. "Sure."

* * *

After their studying session, the two winter souls spent the rest of the day mostly relaxing and enjoying the company of each other. Elsa taught Jack how to actually cook something, since he had never had to do it on his own, and he taught her how to relax. According to Jack, one way to do that was to take a good book and lay down on a couch or some other comfortable furniture. That was the place where Elsa found herself in the evening. She lay on a couch in the living room reading a book of fairytales.

"You really seem to like my couch," a voice suddenly stated somewhere next to her, snapping Elsa back to reality. She looked up from her book and saw Jack grinning at her. Smiling back at him she sat up and beckoned him to sit beside her on the couch. He obeyed and took a seat.

"So, what was your record?" he asked.

"20 minutes!" Elsa declared proudly. "But then I remembered tomorrow and started to worry again."

Jack visibly grimaced. "Do we really need to go back? We could stay here! This palace is so much cooler than the one in Arendelle. No offence of course."

"None taken," Elsa answered automatically. "But yes, we need to go back. I left Anna in charge and I'm worried she might have destroyed the whole kingdom already."

He chuckled. "Is she capable of doing that?"

She nodded. "Definitely. Although this time she has Kristoff, so I guess it won't be that bad when we get home."

When saying the word "home", Elsa noticed a hint of sadness in Jack's eyes and immediately regretted her choice of words.

"Sorry… It's still not home for you," she apologized. "I guess I should say 'back to Arendelle'."

Jack shook his head lightly. "It's my new home and your home as well."

"But you do miss your old home, don't you?"

"A little," he admitted. "When I walked into my father's study a few weeks ago, I thought he was going to lecture me again but suddenly I knew I was going to get married. I really didn't expect to be bombarded with that news."

"Are you… sad about that?" Elsa carefully asked.

"No!" Jack quickly assured. "I'm actually really glad I met you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess I still haven't really understood that I'm married to you, but that doesn't mean I'm sad about it."

"Did your father tell you anything about me when he said you were going to get married?" Elsa questioned.

"Not much. He told me you were the young Queen of Arendelle and I was supposed to marry you in a couple of weeks. I was a bit scared to be honest because I didn't know what kind of person you were. You could have been some cold-hearted bitch – sorry for the harsh word – but when I met you, I knew immediately that you were a total opposite." He took a little pause to look at Elsa and saw she was smiling at him, which encouraged him to continue. "You're a really kind and caring person and I love that about you. You'd do anything for the people you love and you have the biggest heart of all the people I've never met. You also know how to have fun in your own way and I'm so glad you've opened up to me. You've become really important to me in this short time and no matter what happens I'm sure I will always be there for you."

He finished his little speech with a smile and Elsa could see he was telling the truth. She felt herself blushing furiously.

"I was scared as well, you know," she shyly admitted. "I guess my biggest fear was that you would just want power as the King of Arendelle and well… have _me_, as horrible as it sounds."

"Don't say you still think I'm like that," Jack pleaded, interrupting her. The last thing he wanted was to be the source of Elsa's fears.

"I don't, don't worry," she shook her head. "I'm also glad that I met you. I like talking to you and I'm glad you've shown me how to have fun. You are probably the most caring person _I_ have ever met and honestly, I don't mind spending the rest of my life with you." She paused and took a deep breath before turning her head to look at him straight into his eyes. "I'm actually _happy_ that I can call you my husband."

They were sitting really close to each other on the couch and when their eyes locked, they both thought the heat in their chests would burst out in a matter of seconds. Instinctively they leaned closer to each other and when their lips touched, they both felt calm and relaxed, like it was something that was supposed to happen.

The kiss was soft, much softer than any of the kisses they had shared before. It was just about them two and it spoke volumes, a lot more than the words they could ever say to each other.

They broke the kiss when it became necessary to breathe. Elsa was blushing more furiously than before – if it was even possible – and Jack was literally smiling like an idiot.

"I-I liked that," she admitted quietly, looking at her hands.

He chuckled, lifted her chin up and kissed her again. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

"Does it mean I can do this in the future as well?" Jack asked when they pulled away.

Elsa nodded.

* * *

**They are not there yet but they are going to the right direction! I think there will be about 4 chapters left and then I will do the sequel I already promised :)**

**But aahhh I'm so nervous right now! The 2nd Semi Final of Eurovision Song Contest 2014 is starting right now and I so want Finland to qualify! So, if there are Europeans here, vote for Softengine! :D**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Home Sweet Home

**AN: This school year is nearing its end in Finland and that means exams and a lot of stress :( I had already written most of this chapter so I got it done quite quickly but I don't know when I can write the next one. I still have 3 exams to go before my summer vacation starts on May 31st… **

**Because of this, I honestly think this chapter sucks but no can do, I hope it's okay. It's again a bit of a filler and for the first time (in forever!) it includes some real Anna and Kristoff interaction! :D**

**But like always, thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Special congratulations to ranniedaven for being my 100th reviewer! I honestly never thought I could reach that mark. This story has also been viewed over 21,000 times which is insane!**

**PrincessHermit: You're right! Although I would say "kaunis" is more like "beautiful" :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Home Sweet Home**

"Elsaaaaaa! You're home!" the much too enthusiastic princess screamed when she saw Elsa and Jack standing in the middle of the throne room. They had just gotten home after their long trip and were really tired. When they heard Anna's high pitched scream, they turned and saw her running towards them. Anna almost tackled Elsa on the ground but she managed to stay up, embracing her in a big hug.

"Missed me?" she chuckled and spun her around.

"Of course!" Anna exclaimed. "It felt like years!"

"We were only away for a few days," Elsa laughed but Anna just stuck her tongue out.

"Don't ruin my happiness!" she demanded with a serious voice, a little smirk playing on her lips. Now when she had finally gotten her big sister back, every moment without her felt like a lifetime.

"I won't," Elsa responded, stifling her laughter.

"So, what did you do? Did you have fun? And Jack, wasn't Elsa's palace the most amazing thing ever?" Anna rambled and asked so many questions about their trip that Elsa and Jack lost count.

"It was really nice," Elsa answered when Anna had to stop and take a breath. "We didn't do anything extraordinary, just relaxed and spent some time together."

"We did have a snowball fight," Jack reminded her.

"Really? That was the most important thing to you?" Elsa questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Jack chuckled. "No, but it was a really good snowball fight."

"Yes, because I won," she said, nodding her head.

"No, you didn't" Jack immediately protested.

"Yes, I did!"

"I fell! That wasn't fair!"

"You fell because I hit you!"

"And if I remember correctly, I still have this wound in my forehead because of that."

Jack gestured to his forehead where the wound was still visible. Elsa grimaced, looking sheepish.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine," he waved his hand. "But I promise I will beat you next time when we're having a snowball fight!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Oh, dream on, Frosty!" she laughed and touched his nose with her finger. "I won you once and I'm going to win you again."

They had unconsciously gotten to the point where their faces were just a few inches away from each other. Elsa had her arms crossed over her chest and she was staring at Jack with a satisfied smirk on her lips, indicating that she had won the battle. Jack, however, was not one to give up easily so without any warning he leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. Taken by the surprise of his abrupt kiss, she tensed up at first but then relaxed and kissed him back.

When they pulled away, it was Jack's turn to smirk at her.

"I won," he declared and crossed his arms as well. Elsa snorted at that but there was still a little smile playing on her lips which Jack took as a sign that she wasn't mad at him.

Next to them Anna had been quiet the whole time, which honestly wasn't the most common scene in the castle. Elsa and Jack had almost forgotten she was still there and they both jumped a little at the sight of her when they turned their heads.

She was gaping at them, her eyes wide like saucers. She had been watching quietly their little amusing argument, but when Jack had suddenly kissed Elsa and when Elsa had actually responded, her eyes had almost fallen out of her head. Anna had no idea what had happened to her sister and her husband while they had been away because, in her opinion, they were definitely not acting normally.

After a few minutes she still hadn't said anything. She just stared at them, completely speechless. Elsa was blushing a little and Jack ran his hand over his hair nervously. The tension in the air was thick until Elsa decided to break it.

"What?" she asked and snapped Anna out of her trance.

"Oh, n-nothing," Anna stammered. "I was just… um… watching you."

It was probably the lamest excuse ever and Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at that. Anna had no idea what to say without sounding awkward so she kept quiet, hoping someone would know how to continue.

"So, did you destroy the kingdom while we were away?" Elsa tried to change the topic.

"No," Anna answered, laughing nervously which made Elsa suspicious. "Although there were some things you had to check immediately."

"Oh, great…" Elsa groaned. "What did you do?"

"Nothing big," Anna replied. "I just might have messed up some things with some trading partner…"

Elsa buried her face in her hands. "Oh, God…" she muttered. Anna was biting her lower lip and looking sheepish.

"Sorry," she apologized with a small voice. "I can try to make it up for you some day."

Elsa just sighed. "That's okay, I will handle it."

She grabbed Jack's wrist and started to lead him towards the exit of the room. "I'm going to need you as well so prepare yourself for a long and boring meeting," she told him while they walked.

"Oh, joy," Anna could hear him mutter as the pair left the room hand in hand. She stood there in the middle of the throne room watching their intertwined hands with a dreamy look on her face. She didn't even hear Kristoff who walked next to her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked and tried to find the source of Anna's interest. She didn't answer and he couldn't see anything that could have been so interesting which made him worried. "Anna?" he tried and waved a hand in front of her face.

Before he could even react, she turned around, grabbed his shoulders and exclaimed, "They are in love!"

Kristoff was so startled by this act that he couldn't get a word out of his mouth. He just looked at her while she kept shaking him by his shoulders.

"What?" he finally managed to choke out. "Who are in love?"

"Elsa and Jack!" Anna almost yelled. "Did you see them? Oh my God they were so adorable!"

Kristoff's eyes widened and he gaped at her. "Elsa and Jack?" he repeated, not believing his ears.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she giggled. "First they were arguing over some silly snowball fight and then they were suddenly kissing each other and then they even left the room hand in hand and I think-"

"Anna! Calm down!" Kristoff interrupted her rambling. She closed her mouth and mouthed "sorry" for him.

"First of all, I didn't even get a half of what you said and secondly, how can you be so sure?"

"They kissed!" she tried but Kristoff shook his head.

"You've seen them kiss before, haven't you?"

"Well, yes… but that was different! I'm sure Elsa wouldn't just kiss him voluntarily if there wasn't something going on, don't you think?"

Kristoff had to agree. "You're right," he admitted. "But I still wouldn't say they are in love."

"I think they are," Anna told him. "I just don't think they know it yet themselves. You know how Elsa thinks. I'm sure she wouldn't believe that it could be true even if she felt it."

He nodded in agreement. "You need to give them some time, though. Knowing Elsa, you would just scare her if you suddenly barged into her room and started to ramble about true love."

"I know," she laughed. "I will try to behave."

"Hope so," Kristoff answered, smiling at her. He grabbed her hand and together they made their way out of the throne room.

* * *

**Little trivia: Did you know that "home" means "mold" in Finnish? :D It's pronounced differently but when written, the saying "home sweet home" gets a bit disgusting meaning :P**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Missing Husband

**AN: I did it! :D Yay! I still have one exam tomorrow but then I'm free! *evil smirk***

**But really, 13 reviews for the last chapter? I love you all so much! *lots of hearts* Your reactions are the best so keep them coming! :D**

**Candy: I'm glad you like the finnishness :D **_**Rakastan omaa kieltäni!**_

**overlordred: Thank you :) I'm always too hard on myself so it's a bit hard to change that…**

**skyhopper: I sent you a PM where I tried to explain the right pronunciation :)**

**And then there's one other thing as well! My friend arctichare1 is going to animate this story! My other YouTube friends will provide the voices and it's just so cool! Stay tuned ;)**

**Lots of fluff for you in this chapter :P**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Missing Husband**

It was two weeks since Elsa and Jack's wedding and everything was going perfectly in the kingdom of Arendelle. Anna had been right when she had said that things would go back to normal after the ceremony. The only difference was that Jack was now ruling beside Elsa and they shared their duties together – and that was everything from council meetings to boring paper work.

Because of this, they both had less work to do. They often attended the meetings together but sometimes Jack gave Elsa some free time and told her to relax a little. She usually refused until Jack managed to convince her that he would be okay without her and there wasn't anything serious going on.

During days like that Elsa would make her way to the royal library to read a book. She would sit there on a couch the whole evening until she fell asleep with a book on her lap. When that happened, Jack would carry her back to their bedroom and lay her down on the bed without waking her. She would nuzzle her face into his chest and he would stroke her hair with his fingers, still making sure she stayed asleep.

Over the days that passed Elsa and Jack grew really fond of each other. They walked hand in hand back from another meeting, exchanged glances during dinner, watched the sunset together on their balcony and sometimes ended up kissing each other. They still didn't know exactly what was going on between them but it didn't really matter. They were happy, Anna was happy, the whole kingdom was happy and everything was perfectly fine.

One morning Elsa woke up in their bed, her head resting on Jack's chest. She was still wearing the same dress as she did the previous night and so she knew she had again fallen asleep in the library and Jack must have carried her back to their room.

Elsa raised her head a little and saw that it was just around 7 in the morning. The sun was already shining brightly in the horizon and some early birds were singing their songs. Elsa knew she wouldn't fall asleep again so she quietly sat up, trying not to wake Jack. He looked so peaceful in his sleep that she couldn't help but lean in and plant a small kiss on his forehead.

Elsa got up from the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was crumpled and her hair looked like a total mess. She quietly laughed at her own reflection before straightening her dress and lifting her hair on a messy bun. It was Sunday which was their "free day" when they didn't have any special duties and therefore she didn't need to worry about her appearance.

When she was satisfied with her own looks, she opened the door to their balcony and stepped out. It was the end of March and quite chilly. She leaned on the railing and let her mind wander. After a few moments she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist from behind. Jack rested his chin on her shoulder and Elsa relaxed when she felt it was just him.

"Why are you awake?" he asked quietly.

"I couldn't sleep anymore," she answered, closing her eyes in his embrace.

"You did go to sleep quite early yesterday evening," Jack smirked.

Elsa chuckled a little. "I fell asleep in the library again, didn't I?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I carried you back."

"I know," she said and smiled although she knew he couldn't see it.

Elsa still had her eyes closed but opened them when she heard Jack say her name with a worrying sound in his voice.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?" she replied and turned to look at him.

"Will you be okay here for one week?"

"Why?" she frowned a little.

"There's something going on in my old kingdom and I need to go there to check things."

"Why?" she asked again, now a little worried herself.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "It probably has something to do with the fact that I left quite abruptly."

Elsa fully turned around in his embrace and placed her hands on his chest.

"When will you leave then?"

"Tomorrow," he sighed.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Tomorrow?" she echoed. It was a bit sudden for her to hear all this and she was quite surprised.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I got the information yesterday evening. I don't really have a choice but I will stay here if you need me."

That was, of course, not an option and Elsa knew it really well.

"No, you need to go! I will be fine," she tried to smile but he immediately saw some sadness in her eyes. Like always, they revealed everything.

"Really?" he questioned and eyed her suspiciously.

"Really," she nodded. "I have Anna and Kristoff and the council will help me too."

Jack wasn't completely assured but gave in. "If you say so."

Elsa still had her hands on his chest and his hands were resting on her hips. Like usually, it didn't matter who leaned in first, the result was always the same. Their lips collided in the middle and Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's neck to bring him closer. It also didn't matter who deepened the kiss first, it just happened and as a result they were both panting hard when they pulled away.

Jack rested his forehead against hers and smiled at her. "I will come back soon," he promised.

"I know," Elsa smiled and leaned up to give him another kiss.

* * *

The first days of the week went without any problems for Elsa. She fell into the same routine which she had had before Jack had stepped into her life. Anna sometimes helped her with the paper work and the meetings with the council were just so boring she would have only needed Jack to keep her awake.

However, everything changed one evening when she went to sleep.

Elsa was really tired from all the work she had done that day and she looked forward to climbing into her soft, warm bed. She changed into her nightgown and slipped under the covers, closing the lamp on her bedside table. She closed her eyes and waited for a ride to the dreamland.

This time, for some reason, sleep decided to elude her. Elsa rolled over and tried to find a comfortable position but nothing seemed to work. She tossed and turned in her bed and after a while decided to give up.

She sat up with the sheets on her lap and sighed deeply. Why couldn't she sleep? She was clearly tired but she just didn't fall asleep. After a while of thinking and pondering it finally clicked.

Jack was not there beside her.

Elsa had not even thought about it but now it was as clear as day. She was so used to the feeling of him beside her and lately she had even slept the nights in his arms. With this thought on her mind she got up and walked over to his wardrobe where he kept his clothes. She opened the door and took out one simple, white shirt of his. She examined it a little and then pulled it over her nightgown. Taking a look at herself in the mirror, Elsa shrugged and returned to bed. She wrapped the blanket around her body, inhaling the familiar scent of his shirt, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Speaking of YouTube, did you know that I'm a video editor there? :D My channel is currently full of Frozen stuff and I have a big video project going on. There's a link to my channel on my profile but you can also find it easily if you just type "Mirka Karoliina" :)**


End file.
